


Unsteady

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PANICK ATTACK TRIGGER WARNING, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: Billy has a panic attack and his knight in tight spandex comes to his rescue:





	Unsteady

His breath hitched as the familiar sudden motion of sitting up rocked though him, his vision shaky.

“Billy.”

Distant voices called for him. He felt like he was under water, drowning. Unable to find his voice while water was cascading into his mouth, down his throat, blocking any sound that-

“BILLY.”

Flinch.

Grip on his shoulders.

His throat burned.

What was going on?

“William,”

Blue  
Red

Colours of blood and the water that was drowning him, filling his lungs, tasting the metallic taste of-

“William?! Thomas, go get Theodore!”

Familiar

Voices

Names

…Family?

Footsteps getting louder, someone was coming.

Vision going dark, being rocked back and forth.

Water from his lungs being drained out by the tears steaming, face burning and-

“Bee…? Shhh it’s okay, I got you…”

Warmth.

Face, cooling down.

“Breathe with me, Okay?”

A nod,

Breathing in

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

And breathing out

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

And repeat, in

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Out again

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Continuing, in and out, breathing getting steadier, vision slowly clearly, mind returning from numbness and-

“What’s your name?”

“… I…”

“What’s your name?”

“Billy.”

A smile, gentle squeezing of hands.

“And mine?”

“… I don’t… I-.”

“Shhh it’s okay, How old are you?  
”  
“Seve-seventeen.”

“What’s my name….? Take your time.”

Heart beating loudly, face wet, everything too loud, too bright, too cold.

His hands where enclosed by a larger pair, following the limbs lead to his face.

“Teddy.”

His boyfriend, his constant knight in shining armour, or rather knight in tight spandex, which was way hotter.

A laugh escaped Billy’s lips at the thought.

Teddy was here, he could feel his hands on his.

He was real

He was alive.


End file.
